Yuliy
is the main character of Sirius the Jaeger with his complete name being Yuliy Jirov. Profile Appearance Yuliy is a tall, slim built teenage boy with deep blue eyes and long, messy dark blue hair that he keeps tied back in a low ponytail.His hair has a small white streak in it.Yuliy is half human half ,Sirius. When his beast blood activates, his eyes glow and his veins glow a bright blue. Yuliy wears a pale blue fur -lined coat, a long -sleeved light blue shirt, a green skirt, dark blue jeans, black boots and a colorurful scarf around his waist. The scarf was given to him by his mother. Personality Yuliy is a bit of a loner and is often seen sitting alone Or going off by himself. He is quiet, only engaging in small conversations with the other Jaegers but this changes when he was around Saki. He is slightly more talkative around Willard. Yuliy is ruthless and reckless in a fight, and has a strong hatred for vampires seeing as they took his home and mother away. Despite this he is a kind and caring person. Story Yuily lived with his brother and mother in Dogsville prior to the vampires attacking. He would go hunting with Mikhail and feast with the entire village. However, when the vampires attacked Yuily's mother, Sachi died almost immediately after a vampire broke into their house. Mikhail manages to kill the vampire and escape to the outside of their village with Yuily, leaving the corpse of their mother behind. However they were ambushed again by the vampires after reaching the outskirts of Dogsville, Mikhail pushes Yuily off of a small cliff, out of the vampire's view before another jumps on him. Yuily runs away but was soon rediscovered by a lone vampire who attacks Yuily and rips the scarf Sachi gave him. Yuily rages and the beast blood takes over, allowing him to kill the vampire in his rage. He collapses in the snow after killing the vampire and was found by Willard. Willard takes him in and urges Yuily to become a Jaeger to avenge his dead family.He saves one little vampire who is a girl. Relationships Mikhail - He is the older brother of Yuliy. In Yuily's past, he was shown to be a very kindhearted and protective older brother. It also shows that he protected Yuily from the vampires and pushed him off the cliff out of love for his younger brother even telling him advice for the future and told him to live before they got attacked by vampires leaving Mikhail in a worsened state close to death before he made a blood pact with the vampires after being bitten by the royal vampire Yavgrev. They start off as enemies due to Yuiliy's vendetta towards vampires and the two later overcome their newfound differences caused by race. Sachi - Sachi is the mother of Yuliy. In Yuliy's past, Yuliy has shown to love his mother and wouldn't leave her. A scarf that she was making Yuliy at the time of her death was destroyed by the rogue vampire chasing Yuilily during his village's destruction. Sachi is also a human, making Yuliy half-human. Alexei - Alexei is the father of Mikhail and Yuliy, as well as the husband of Sachi. He left Dogsville when Yuliy was very young to seal away the Ark of Sirius. Yuliy also mentions that he does not remember his father's face since he left when Yuliy was so young. Ryouko - Ryouko had been shown to have developed an infatuation over Yuliy through the course of the series, perhaps falling for him the first time she saw him, and commits varied acts of rebellion in order to help him. Yuliy had shown no signs of recognizing her feelings, whether he does not know or simply feigns ignorance Saki Hanada-While recovering from his wounds at Doctor Hanada´s house, Yuliy befreinds Saki Hanada, the doctor´s young daughter. Yuliy shows the softer side of himself towards Saki, as seen when he offers to read to her until she falls asleep, gaining the affectionate title of Big Brother. Yuliy also shows sympathy towards her as both their mothers are dead. He becomes unusually talkative around her which Philip makes fun of him for. After Saki’s father dies, Yuliy becomes upset and angry at himself, having left Saki alone in the world. Bishop -Yuliy and Bishop become partners out of the same goal to acquire the Ark. Bishop is one of the few characters he relied on in combat, the other being Mikhail. Yuliy showed a lot of trust in Bishop's ability to handle himself during their fight against Klarwein. Despite Bishop's attempt of betrayal after revealing his vampire side, Yuliy tells him that he trusted him because his eyes and words held truth, despite knowing all along that he had been a vampire. The two renew their partnership and continue on to fight the vampires awaiting outside. Jaegers - Yuliy appears to be concerned while fighting alongside them as the group itself appears to have become his family. Unwilling to get them hurt when he decided to pursue the Ark, he left them and sought out others to aid him. Powers and abilities Werewolf physiology: Born a werewolf, Yuily inherited much of the physiology of a werewolf, but the fact of his half-human heritage has diminished the extent of his inheritance. Superhuman smell: Another quality of being born a werewolf, Yuily has a superhuman sense of smell, as it is mentioned throughout the series, he can smell the blood on the vampires. Superhuman strength:☃☃ Yuliy has shown superhuman strength, being able to land from high altitude without any signs of pain and being able to break Kershner‘s sword with ease. Superhuman agility: Yuliy has shown a superhuman agility, being able to dodge Kershner's sword attacks and Agatha's kicks. Superhuman endurance:☃☃ Yuliy has shown to have a superhuman endurance, showing no signs of exhaustion after a fight and catching up to a moving train despite him trailing behind quite a distance. Pain tolerance:☃☃ Yuliy has shown to possess great pain tolerance, after fighting, even if he got stabbed and cut by Kershner, his recovery is phenomenally quick which is mentioned late on in the series by one of the other Jaegers. Beast blood:☃☃ When Yuliy feels immense rage, his veins becomes blue and his eyes glow unnaturally, upgrading Yuliy's physical abilities but also making him uncontrollable. being unable to stop himself from hurting someone other than his target. If more rage is felt, the streak in Yuliy’s hair spreads to his bangs and the end of his ponytail. Equipment '''Three-section staff:☃☃ '''Yuliy possesses a three-section staff that he mastered very well, good enough to kill Royal vampires. Arc of Sirius: After sealling the Arc of Sirius in his right eye he posses new powers. Etymology Gallery of Yuliy chara_face01-01.png d9f3d9df-s.jpg|Yuliy KuroCi_-TStJ-12-END-28-09-2018.jpg|Yuliy with his dying brother mx0OxtrWj5rXXLUcmJIIC5l4AJg.jpg|Mikhail and Yuliy as kids 20180824055211.jpg Quotes Trivia * He is sensitive to cold hence he sneezes quite often during his youth. * He taught himself how to use his custom weapon. * He is left-handed. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Jaegar